Digimon Frontier : The Guardians
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: The 3 bearers Siria, Tsukiko, and Serenity went to the flower shop with their friend Koji, when they got the strange message about deciding their destiny. Little did they know that a little message will bring a huge change for all of them I'm suck at summary
1. Chapter 1 All Aboard

**Hey Minna, this is a side story of 3 bearers…They are….the bearers of Harmony, Purity, and Balance**

**I know I just post the main story not to long ago but hey, it's okay right?**

**Siria : Gianti, hurry up to the story!**

**Gianti-Faith : Alright then, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Siria : Sure! Gianti-Faith doesn't own anything except me, Tsukiko, and Serenity oh, and Faith as well**

"And, that's it for today's training. The 3 of you doing well everyday" Ayane smiled at each of them. Today Ayane come to teach them how to defend themselves, in other words ; fighting. Ayane not alone her best friends who she consider as sisters, Zenia, Lieselotte, and Faith come with her as well. "Thank you for today Ayane onee-chan!" the 3 of them said in unison. Ayane blushed lightly. She doesn't get use to be called onee-chan, since she is the youngest child in her 'family'.

"You don't need to blush like that you know." Faith whispered to her best friend. Ayane blush deepened as she hearing that "w-well I haven't get used to it." She whispered back. Faith just shrugged it off. "Onee-chan, if our training is done can we go now? We promised Koji that we'll help him with…err….something" Tsukiko said. Ayane nodded and glanced at Siria. "You haven't told him huh?" Ayane asked. Siria lit her head, she knows very well that the question is for her. "Well…I don't know what to say…" She said. Ayane just sighed and went to the little girl "Very well, but remember you can't hiding this forever. Sooner or later, he will found out." And with that she turn herself into flower petals and went back to her dimension.

The 3 sisters just look at their 3 little friends and sighed. They know that Ayane's right but they can't do anything about it. "Well, we might as well take our leave. See you guys tomorrow." Lieselotte said and they leave that place as well. Siria sighed she knows very well that Ayane's right, but she doesn't know what to do, worse yet what if he rejected her if she tells him. "Earth to Siria! Hellooooo!" Siria snapped from her thoughts as her friend, Serenity called her. "huh? Umm sorry….let's go" Siria said.

5 minutes later

They have arrived in front of the flower shop, they were then greeted by a boy who looked older and more matured than them. He's wearing a bandana, and has a long dark blue hair which he ties down (A/N : Sorry, I'm not good at describing). "Hey, what took you so long?" The boy asked. "Sorry, Koji. We would arrived sooner if Siria didn't zoned out" Tsukiko said jokingly. "Hey!" Siria snapped. Koji then patted her head "Well, let's just go inside and finished our business" Koji said. "OUR? If my memory serve me correctly, you DRAG us into YOUR business" Snapped Serenity. Siria just laughed at how her friends act. She is so lucky to have such a nice friends. "What are you laughing at?" Asked Koji. "Nothing." Koji have picked the flower for him to give to his step-mother as a wedding anniversary gift when suddenly their phones started to ring

**Would you like to start?**

**Yes or NO**

4 of them exchanged glance until they nodded at each other. Siria clicked Yes the other 3 clicked yes as well and waited to see what happened.

"**Koji Minamoto/Siria Trulyworth/Tsukiko/Serenity, it's time to decide your future. Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 out bouind train." **The voice instructed as it faded away.

They all look at the clock it's 5:15 "OH GOD! What now?" Siria exclaimed. "I'll get the flowers later!" Koji told the shopkeeper. They then ran to the station as fast as they could. They got to the train station and Koji bought their tickets, then lead them to the train.

A few minutes later, a boy with a pair of goggles ran on board, panting '**Wow, he must have been ran the entire way there'** Siria thought. Siria looked around the train and her eyes catch a boy who wearing a blue cap. **'is that Koichi?' **she thought. The boy didn't turn around so she can't assume that he is Koichi, her other best friend.

"AH, COME ON!"

She and her two girl friends gasped and turn to see the goggle head standing up, head thrown back, hands on his temples.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"

The girls exchanged glanced and their phones starting to ring again

"**Transfer to the 6:00 pm west bound train from Shibuya station"**

They sweatdropped **'So this what make him yell' **Serenity thought. After the train stopped, Koji took Siria's hand, Siria took Tsukiko's hand, and Tsukiko took Serenity's hand and Koji lead them to the opened doors

They walked around the goggle head that was looking around the place, unsure of where to go and headed to the elevators. They got in and layed against the wall, when suddenly the goggle run towards the elevator and head dived through the doors and hit the wall, just as the door's closed

The goggle head groaned and looked up at the girls and Koji, holding his phone

"Hey did you guys get the message too?" He asked

The girls nod, while Koji turned away from him. "You could answer me at least!" The boy said to Koji. The girls gave him a sheepish smile in apology for their friend attitude. Siria then moved closer to Koji and whisper "You could try to be a little nice you know." Koji just shrugged and patted her head. He look at Siria as she is his little sister. They both look alike. They have dark blue hair, even though Koji's darker, and both of them have dark blue eyes. Siria is still 8 years old, but she looks older than children her age, and she and the other 2 girls have a supernatural power, that's why all student in their school fear them. The only one who befriend them is Koji.

Just then, the elevator started speeding up and the five looked up to see that they were going to pass their floor.

"My destiny's starting to bite!" goggle head groaned, standing up.

The elevator then hit the ground roughly making the goggle head fall back

"Man I really gotta stop landing on my head!"

The doors opened and the five stared out of the opened doors to see an underground train station with different colored trains and bunch of kids from different ages down there, looking around and boarding trains.

"So weird!" The goggle head said

"**It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" **asked their phones.

Koji and the girls nodded at each other and ran off the elevator onto a blue train

They got on just as the train started moving and the girls ran in, not noticing that Koji glaring at the goggle head boy who was on a different train before he followed them in.

The four of them sat down on the seats,, after noticing that they were the only ones on the train.

After few minutes sitting in silence, the train ride got rough and send the fourflying out of their seats and onto the ground.

"Ouch! Koji, if we got into trouble then I will skin you alive!" Serenity groaned. Tsukiko and Siria nodded in agreement.

"Love you guys too." Koji said

He gasped as he saw them turn into different figures. Siria turn into an angel, Tsukiko turn into a fairy and Serenity turn into an angel.

They looked over at Koji and gasped as they saw him turn into a large man wearing wolf like armour.

The four blinked and looked at each other, and sighed as they saw the glamors disappeared

Their phones started beeping, so they pulled it out of their pocket and saw it glowing a white color and transformed into a different device

"**Koji Minamoto/Siria Trulyworth/Tsukiko/Serenity, your destiny awaits you. This is your D-Teactor. Use it to help you and your friend on journey through thr digital world."**

They all stood up after the train slow down and went to the window to see where they are. To their surprise they weren't in the city, but some country side and a buch og weird, but cute little things were floating by the train, making cooing noises.

"oookayyyy….. we are not in Shibuya anymore…." Tsukiko said.

"It seems so." Serenity said glaring at Koji

**Gianti-Faith : That's chapter 1 for you guys :]**

**Siria : Man, if things get worse then I'll skin Koji alive**

**Tsukiko and Serenity : AGREE!**

**Gianti-Faith : now, now things never got any better for bearers, eh?**

**Siria, Tsukiko, Serenity : yeah….**

**Gianti-Faith : Then, do stop complaining girls**

**Girls (Except me) : Yes miss**

**Gianti-Faith : good, now R&R guys :]**


	2. Chapter 2 Lobomon and Angewomon

Chapter 2 : Lobomon Warrior of Light and Angewomon Guardian of the East

**Gianti-Faith : hey guys! I'm back!**

**Siria : Don't forget about us**

**Tsukiko and Serenity : *Nod***

**Siria : I wonder what you'll be planning for us on this chapter**

**Gianti-Faith : That's… a secret**

**Siria, Tsukiko, Serenity : AWW…**

**Gianti-Faith : *giggles* anyway onto the story1**

As the train got closer to the station, The four of them had their heads out the windows, getting a better look of the place.

"Wow…it's beautiful" Siria said

"Kinda" Tsukiko said

"It's cool looking" Serenity said

"I guess" Koji muttered

"Hey! Remember it's your fault we're here." They stated in unison

Koji shook his head. Honestly, how can they always say something in unison? He ignored that comment and focused on something he saw ahead

"What the-" Koji said, then frowned.

The girls looked over and saw that a forest had appeared out of nowhere from behind the village they were heading to.

The train finally stopped and the quartet got off, looking around at their surroundings.

Koji and Siria had pulled their D-Tectors.

"**Koji Minamoto/Siria Trulyworth, commence your search." **A woman's voice said

"Search?" The two asked in unison, looking at the device.

"For what?" Siria asked

"**The Spirit."**

"How do you know our names?" Koji snapped

"**Find the Spirit and you will find the answer to all of your questions."**

"Miss, please stop talking in riddles." Siria said

"Yeah, we're not some lap dog you can just order around you know!" Koji said, insulted

Siria looked at Koji "Koji, be nice." She said and looked back at her D-Tector "What is this spirit anyway? I mean, how do we know where to look for it?" she asked

Just then their D-Tectors beeped and some sort of globe with an arrow appear.

"Is this suppose to be some sort of map?" Siria asked

Tsukiko and Serenity shrugged

"This gets weirder by the minute!" Koji said

"You said it!" the train said

The girls looked at the train with wide eyes.

"Um, hello?" Tsukiko said

"Come on guys. We better get going if we want to find this…thing."

The four of them set off, following the directions given to them

Serenity and Tsukiko still wasn't sure about this place, but as long as their best friends was here, they were gonna stay. Plus, this is the perfect opportunity for Siria to tell Koji "that"

They heard laughing and turned to see two boys run passed them, one a small oy with a large orange hat and the other was older and fat.

Koji and Siria turned and saw what they were looking at.

"That's an accident waiting to happen" he stated

"They really shouldn't be running around alone in a place like this. They could get hurt or something." Sira said, worried.

Tsukiko and Serenity smiled at their best friend's reaction. She really is a caring person, even to a person she doesn't know.

"Oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter!" Koji stated, walking away.

"No one asked you to be one." Serenity said.

Koji ignored her. "Oh, this is getting old!" Koji groaned.

Siria become bored and decided to sing a little. It's only her friends here anyway. But she's a bit nervous because she never sing in front of Koji once. **'well…better than being bored' ** she thought

_Ashita e hirogaru sora no hate_

_Nagareru kumo ni kimochi wo nosete_

_Tabidatsu anata ni tsutaeyou_

"_Sayonara" yori mo daijina koto wo_

_Donna toki demo douka wasurenaide_

_Sekai no mukou ni anata wo omou hito ga iru to onaji hikari e to te wo kazashite_

_Omoi wo tsumuidara hanaretemo kokoro tsunagaru_

_Uta wa kibou no tane shinjita negai wa kanau yo_

Tsukiko and Serenity smiled when they heard Siria sang that song. The three of them have been grew attached to that song since Faith teach it to them

Koji on the other hand seems surprised. He doesn't know that Siria has a beautiful voice.

"You have a good voice. Why don't you sing often?" Koji asked

Siria only blushed. Seeing his 'sister' like that he decided not to push her and continue on. Siria then continue to sing

_Kobako wo hirakeba natsukashii omoidetachi ga ima mo kirameku_

_Toki wo hedatetemo kawaranai_

_Minna no egao ano koro no ma-_

She stopped singing as their devices started beeping again.

It disappeared and Koji looked around and saw a large cave.

"It's probably safer to stay away from big holes but we didn't come her to play it safe, don't we?" he said

"Uh-huh. Whatever you said Mister." Serenity said

Koji grinned at that and then said "This better not be someone's idea of joke!"

"We said that BEFORE we got in to the station!" The girls said in unison

The four then walked into the dark space, Koji make sure that the girls held on each other and Siria hold his hand so they didn't get separated.

"Anyone here?" Tsukiko called.

"No voices. No one here" Serenity stated.

They walked for a while, until they come to another hole in the wall, but this one had metal bars.

"Stay here." Koji said.

He walked forward to get a closer look, but when he touched the bars the fell down revealing a whole new room, like an underground cavern.

"What is this?" he gasped

"Wow…" Siria said, peering over his shoulder.

Just then, they heard screaming and looked down to see the two boys from earlier run out of the tunnel, a bunch of weird looking creatures following them and attacked them.

Koji exchanged glanced with the girls and they nodded, understanding what he meant. They then jumped down from the tunnel they were in, sliding down a pole, alerting the boys and creatures to their presence.

Koji then told the girls to stand back.

The creatures attacked him and Koji easily broke the pole he was holding and charged them, using his martial arts skills he learned to fend them off as the girls ran over to check on the two boys, who were too busy staring at Koji in awe.

"Who's that? Cool!"

"That guy's serious!"

The girls smirked at their reactions and watched as her friend fought the… strange bunnies with ears…and red eyes.

What the heck were they?

"Oh, yeah human? Don't smile yet!" one of them said.

He was then covered in data and transformed into a weird creature made from sewage sludge.

''I'LL EAT YOU UP!" he yelled.

"_**Raremon, a sewage digimon. If the smell of it's rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's acide sludge will."**_

Their D-Tectors said

"Thanks for the info!" Serenity said sarcastically

The two boys and the 3 girls turned to run away from Raremon, but the little boy tripped, so Siria grabbed him and started running.

"Siria!" Koji yelled.

He pushed the two out of the way as Raremon spat out some green sludge and it melted some holes into the ground.

Raremon kept it up and Koji dragged Siria away from danger, the little boy in her arms.

"Koji, if we survived then you better hope that you have nine lives!" she yelled.

"Keep running!" he said back.

Raremon had three of them back up to a crater in the floor, mocking them. As Siria got whiff of his breath, she would have gladly jumped down the hole than stay up there. **'Goodness…' **She thought

"SPIRIT!" They turned to see goggle head screaming and saw him covered by data and he transformed into a large man wearing red dino styled armour

"AGUNIMON!" he cried

Agunimon then charged Raremon and slammed him against the wall, then jumped back to stand in front of the three kids as the beast started spitting sludge all over the place.

"Now is your chance, run!" he said, looking down at the three.

But then Agunimon turned back into goggle head and he was confused about how and why that happened. **'Lady luck is not on our side today' **Siria thought nervously.

Raremon then spat sludge out at them, and goggle head pushed the little boy out of the way but accidentally knocked Koji and Siria down to the hole.

"KOJI!" Tsukiko cried

"SIRIA!" Serenity cried

The two yelled as they fell down into darkness, Siria clinging to Koji

"God, please let some sort of Miracles or anything happen!" she prayed

Just then, the tunnel was filled with light and they saw two strange statues at the bottom of the hole.

One was a wolf that was glowing white and the other was an angel that was glowing pink. The two kids D-Tectors started beeping so they pulled them out and absorbed their Spirits, the angel going to her and the wolf to Koji

"**It's time!" a woman said**

The two were then covered in data and moved their arms different style as a strip of data appeared on their hands and brought the strip to the slot of the device, downloading the data.

ÉXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they cried.

"LOBOMON!" Koji said

"ANGEWOMON!" Siria said.

Lobomon floated upwards while Angewomon fly upwards and everyone stared in awe as they saw the two new digimons, the light flashing around the room hitting Koji's armour, making him shine gallantly.

"He is Lobomon : the warrior of Light and she is Angewomon : The guardian of the East" The white digimon said, beak in his book.

"Guardian?" Tsukiko said as she step closer to the 2 digimons and the purple girl.

"Yes my dear, Guardians are the one who protect and keep The digital world and Your world in balance." The white digimon said. " The mark on Angewomon's back is a prove that she is Guardian." The white digimon said as he pointed at the mark on Anngewomon's back.

Tsukiko and Serenity gasped as they saw that. That's the mark they know as the Bearer Mark. The red oval mark with line on each side and a dot in the middle. But why is that mark is known as the Guardian mark in this world?

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life!" The purple girl said in awe.

"Me neither!" The fat boy said.

The warrior and the guardian then broke the spell they had on everyone and attacked Raremon.

"CALESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon cried as she shoot an arrow at Raremon. It barely hit him but it give Lobomon to attacked him. "LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon cried and he ended the battle by stabbing Raremon with his light saber, making it glow a blue color and get surrounded by data.

"Now, you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled!"

Lobomon pulled out Koji's D-Tector and downloaded the data into the slot at the top of his device.

"Fractal code : digitize!"

Raremon turned into a glowing ball and floated off, as Lobomon turned back to Koji.

Angewomon then flew down to her friend and turned back into Siria. Tsukiko and Serenity ran to their friends. "Are you guys okay?" Tsukiko asked, worried. "I'm fine but Koji seems tired." Siria said. And it's true, he collapsed on his knees, breathing hard.

That must have taken a lot out of him.

Siria and both Tsukiko and Serenity kneeled beside him. "Are you okay Koji?" Siria asked. Koji then nodded and patted her head and the girl smiled then kissed him on the forehead in a sisterly way showing that she is happy that he was safe. Tsukiko and Serenity both looked at their friends with sad smiles on their faces **'If only he knew…' ** they thought.

"Hey, you OK?" goggle head said as he and the little boy ran over.

"Let me help you up!"

"Don't touch me!" Koji said, coldly.

"Koji…" Siria sighed and rolled her eyes **'Typical him'**

He is really sweet with her and Tsukiko and Serenity then a total jerk with other. **'Maybe…Because he can feel it… Nah, it's impossible… He will never know…And maybe I'll never tell him…' **Siria thought sadly, not noticing that Koji saw her being sad like that.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's!"

Koji then got up on his own.

"But I guess I should thank you for saving my friends and I. I always repay my debts!"

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know!" goggle head said.

"My name's Koji Minamoto, and you are?"

The two boys stayed quiet.

"So are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name!"

Siria sighed "He asks you your name so he can thank you properly." Siria said politely.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." Goggles said.

"Takuya, huh? See ya!" Koji then left.

The girls stood in their spot sighing at their friend's behavior.

"What's his deal?" The fat boy asked.

"Sorry about him. He's always like that." Serenity said.

"It's okay. So, what's your names?" Takuya asked the girls.

They smiled at the group and opened her mouth to speak.

"That's none of your concern!" They heard Koji yelled.

They sighed.

"Siria Trulyworth."

"Tsukiko Arsellec Lune."

"Serenity Kamiya."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Zoe"

"I'm Tommy"

"I'm JP"

"I'm Bokomon"

"Neemon. Nice to meet'cha."

"Okay, see you guys and girl!" Siria said.

They then turned and ran over to Koji who was patiently waiting on her.

When they got to hi side he then lead them out of the retched place into the sunlight.

The girls smiled as they continue on their journey.

**Gianti-Faith : OK. Now, let me do some explaining. Bearers is the girls who become the host of the14 Goddesses. It'll be explained later in the main story. About Tsukiko and Serenity last name, I decided that Tsukiko is Misha (Ar Tonelico) adoptive sister, and Serenity is Tai adoptive sister. Siria is adoptive doughter of Reisha (Ar Tonelico 2). Bearer can easily teleport to one dimension to another with the exception the digital world.**

**Siria : That explain everything right? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 Partner

Partner

**Gianti-Faith : Chapter 3!**

**Siria : Umm.. you okay? I heard that you smack miss Noire on the face.**

**Gianti-Faith : Oh, that? You guys don't need to worry I'm fine now.**

**Tsukiko : At least she doesn't freaking out.**

**Serenity : And didn't smack us on our face.**

**Gianti-Faith : What did you girls just say?**

**Tsukiko and Serenity : NOTHING!**

**Gianti-Faith : Oh, okay. Serenity, please do the disclaimer**

**Serenity : *phew* Oh, sure. Gianti-Faith doen't own anything except her OCs.**

Koji, Siria, Tsukiko, and Serenity walking in the forest again. Suddenly Siria D-Tector starting to beeping again.

"**Siria Trulyworth, your Digi-egg is nearby" ** The Woman said.

"Digi-Egg? What's a Digi-Egg?" Siria asked.

No answer.

The map appear again and she looked at Koji, unconsciously giving him her deadly puppy dog eyes.

Koji groaned.

He always fell for that.

"Oh… Alright! Just…Stop that puppy dog eyes." Koji groaned.

Siria frowned. "What's a puppy dog eyes?"

Tsukiko and Serenity giggled at that. Siria is always oblivious that whenever she pleads for something she will wear those deadly puppy dog eyes. Man, she's really innocent.

"Nothing." Koji said.

"Oh." She said, although she still wondering. 'What's a puppy dog eyes?'

They had been walking for a while and finally stopped in clearing that was filled with flowers and a boulder in the middle.

"The map said that it was here." Siria said.

Koji and Siria began looking around as Tsukiko and Serenity went over to the boulder to rest against it.

"It should be right here!" Siria said.

Tsukiko and Serenity jumped onto the smooth surface of the boulder, not noticing the strange writing on it.

"Why don't you rest with Tsukiko and Serenity? I'll look for it." Koji said, patting her head.

She nodded and went over to her two girl friends

She leaned on the boulder, then gasped as it moved.

She looked around to see the ground caving in around the boulder.

"Goodness, things keep getting weirder by any minute." She pouted.

"Hey guys-" Unfortunately as she tried to called her friends she slipped and fell down the hole.

"SIRIA!" her friends cried.

She curled herself into ball, getting ready for the impact with the ground, but luckily she landedon something soft.

She looked down and saw that she was above the group from earlier.

"Oh my Goodness! I'm so sorry!" She gasped, jumping off.

The Group got up after her and looked at her. "It's OK don't worry about it." Takuya said.

"SIRIA!" Tsukiko called.

"Down Here!" She called back.

Koji, Serenity, and Tsukiko jumped down the hole and landed next to their friend.

"You got the message too?" Takuya asked.

"Uh-huh." Siria said.

She then, turns to Bokomon and asked "Do you know what that is?" She asked him

Under the symbol was a strange red and orange object with a spike in it and the symbol on the front.

"That is the symbol of Courage. The digi-egg of Courage belongs to whoever moves it."

The Groups look at each other.

"So…" Siria began "Let's just take turns to move it then."

First Takuya Move it.

Then Koji.

JP.

Zoe.

Tommy.

Tsukiko.

Serenity.

As Serenity pulled on it, a light shot out of the egg and zoomed passed them and went towards Siria.

She held up her arms to block herself from the hit, but the blue light went into her hand.

She opened her hand to see another device. It similar to D-Tector but smaller.

"What's this?" She breathed.

"**This is your D-3. Go on now, Guardian of the East. Your partner is waiting." **The voice said.

Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"Then the digi-egg of Courage must belong to you." Bokomon said.

Siria seems unsure, but went anyway to the object.

She bent down and lift the egg.

She can lift it!

"It's light." Siria said.

An orange light then shot out of the ground.

"What is that?" Tommy asked.

A strange blue and white creature with scarlet eyes floated out of the ground.

He turned at them, then smiled cutely.

"YAHOO! FREE AT LAST! YOU DID IT! YOU MOVE THE DIGI-EGG!" he cried.

Siria gasped as the creature jumped out of the light and went to her arms.

"Hey there partner! My name's Veemon but you can just call me Veemon!" The creature said.

"Uh, hey there nice to meet you. I'm Siria." Siria said nervously.

"Veemon is a dragon type digimon. This creature is fun loving adventurous and it said that he can brings you good luck." Bokomon said.

Veemon smiled and looked at Sirian "Thanks for lifting that digi-egg of Courage partner! I've been waitin' so long to meet'cha!"

Siria smiled "Well, your welcome."

"What does this mean?" Zoe asked.

"My dear, every Guardian has a partner to help them keep the world in balance. Siria is a guardian so Veemon must be her partner." Bokomon explained.

Siria turn at Koji. Looking at him with her puppy dog eyes. "Can he come with us?" she asked.

Koji sighed in defeat.

He will always fall for that.

"Yeah. I guess." He said

Siria smiled at him "Thank you Koji."

Koji smiled seeing his friend happy. He then evolved to Lobomon and told Siria to evolve to Angewomon.

Siria nodded and she evolve to Angewomon.

"What are you doing?" Takuya asked Koji.

"Getting out of here." He replied.

He scooped Tsukiko and Serenity up and jumped out of the hole. Angewomon hold Veemon tight and flew out of the hole, faintly hearing Takuya evolving and bring the others up.

Lobomon placed Tsukiko and Serenity back down and turned back into Koji, while Angewomon turned back into Siria.

The four humans and their new digimon friend took off on their own leaving the others.

"**Siria, hold up the digi-egg to your D-3." **The woman said.

She did what she was told and the egg glowed, forming into data and was downloaded into her D-3.

"Cool…" She said.

"Come on." Tsukiko said.

"You got it, miss!" Veemon said.

"Why, thank you." Tsukiko said.

Siria laughed at that and follow her friends to catch a Trailmon who doesn't too far away from them.

**Gianti-Faith : Finish!**

**Siria : Yay! I got a partner at last!**

**Tsukiko : Aww Veemon is sooo cuteee…**

**Veemon : Thank you Tsuki :]**

**Serenity : Will we got a partner too?**

**Gianti-Faith : Who knows… Anyway Veemon, since you are so cute today, would you do the honor?**

**Veemon : Sure Thing! R&R Folks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kazemon and Lillymon Kick It

Kazemon and Lillymon kick it

**GF : Chapter 4!**

**Siria : We're back folks!**

**Tsukiko : A new warrior and guardian is going to show up in this chapter**

**Serenity : Yup! Let's just on to the story shall we?**

**GF : You got it!**

So after found Veemon they catch a Trailmon nearby. As the ride goes on Siria became bored (again) She then singing again.

_Nee anata wa watashi no te o tori_

_Tomo ni ayumou to itta_

_Hitori sugoshita kodoku na toki yatto owari wo tsugeru no_

Koji let her sing since she looks happy whenever she is singing. It made him happy to see her happy, the same go to both Tsukiko and Serenity. Veemon too is happy to hear his partner singing. She really have a beautiful voice.

_Watashi wa ima anata ni deatte ikiru yorokobi wo shitta_

_Kakegaenonai tada hitori no tame ni ikiteyuku_

_Shinjitai no eranda kono michi kewashikutemo tadashikatta to_

_Aisuru hito to onaji jikan wo kizandeyuku no_

Suddenly, their D-Tectors starting to beep again.

"**You must go to the forest terminal." **The woman said.

"The forest terminal? Sure, why not?" Koji said, sarcastically.

Siria sighed. Koji is always like that.

After hours on ridding the train, they finally came to stop at a train station that was in the forest.

"Just call me the nap time express!" Trailmon said.

Koji, Siria with Veemon in her arms, Tsukiko, and Serenity walked off the train and looked around and went to sit on the two benches. Siria and Koji on one bench and Tsukiko and Serenity on the other bench.

"We better catch a snooze too." Koji said, yawning.

Siria, Veemon, and the other two girls nodded and cuddled up on the bench. Unfortunately Veemon find himself having trouble sleeping.

"What's wrong vee?" Siria asked.

"Can't sleep." Veemon answered.

"Then, let me sing you a lullaby." Siria offered.

Veemon beamed at that and nodded.

_Nenne korori ya yozora no tsuki yo izuko e yuku_

_Yume ni ukabishi kage wo nagamete_

_Hitori shizuka_

_Uta wo tonaete omoi tsuranete_

_Kono hi wo mukau_

_Wakare wo nageki mukashi wo mederu_

_Tada kanashi ya_

_Akaki kami sae kageri wo matoi_

_Wa ga mi wo utsusu_

_Utau ibuki wa yomosugara_

_Ano hito ni todoke ya_

_Itsu no hi ka_

_Was yea ra sonwe infel en yor_

As she finished singing, she saw Veemon and the others already slept, same goes for the others. She smiled and fell asleep quickly 'I should thank Faith onee-chan for teaching me that song.' She thought before fell asleep.

The sun poured down on her face so Siria woke up and found that Tsukiko aand Serenity already awake. She stretched, trying to wake up and get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." Tsukiko greeted.

She smiled and shake Veemon softly to wake him.

"Vee, wake up." Siria said softly.

"Ngghh….." Veemon said as he woke up and stretched.

"Morning Siria, Tsuki, Serenity." Veemon said sleepy

"Morning Sleepyhead." Siria said giggling.

Koji seemed to be waking up too, so Siria shaked him softly to wake him.

"Koji, wake up."

He then yawned and fully woke up.

They heard talking and turned to see Zoe, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"It's called the Breezy Village!" Bokomon said.

"It's called the what, now?" Zoe asked.

"Welcome, tourists!" Koji said sarcastically.

The group turned to stare at the group.

"So this isn't it." He said standing.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zoe asked.

Siria, Veemon, Serenity, and Tsukiko waved at them, then sweat dropped as Koji ignored them and jumped down the tracks walking away.

"Sorry, guys we gotta go." Siria said.

"Yeah, we don't want ta make Koji angry." Veemon said.

"Uh, where are you guys want to go anyway?" Zoe asked.

"Where we go is our own business, thanks for asking!" Koji said over his shoulder.

The girls and Veemon then quickly followed him.

"Oh, you're soo anti-social!" Zoe pouted.

"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good, but no taste." JP said.

Serenity and Tsukiko giggled at that comparison.

Koji hold Siria hand and lead her away.

"Idiots." He muttered.

Siria only sighed. "You can try to be a little nicer you know. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing them a lot 'cause we and them are the only humans here." Siria said.

The five continue to walk when suddenly Tsukiko D-Tector starting to beep.

"**Tsukiko Arsellec Lune, your spirit is nearby." **The woman said.

The map appear and she looked at Koji and the others. They nodded and decided to look for her spirit with her.

Suddenly they heard talking so they turned to see shadows talking.

"Ha! So some strangers are in the village eh?"

"Trouble!"

"They're human children!"

"You think those whinny wall flowers called them in to try and help?"

The group got closer, careful to not get caught and saw some weird digimon shaped like mushrooms with arms and legs.

"That's Mushroommon." Veemon said.

"Are they bad?" Siria said.

"Really bad. They are trouble makers." Veemon said.

"No one can stop the mushroommon brothers! We'll get 'em!"

The brothers ten laughed and went somewhere.

"I smell trouble." Serenity said.

"Let's just focus on finding Tsukiko's spirit first." Koji said.

They all nodded and walked through the forest, following the direction they were given.

Suddenly they were greeted by bright light and heard yelling.

The group took off in the direction they heard yelling in. Completely forgot that they were looking for the soirit.

They then burst into clearing and saw the Mushroommon, Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemonand some other plant digimon staring at the purple and green light as the purple one went over to Zoe and the green one went to Tsukiko

It was their spirit!

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tsukiko and Zoe cried.

"KAZEMON!" Zoe said.

"LILLYMON!" Tsukiko said.

Zoe evolved into purple fairy, while Tsukiko evolved into Pink green fairy and flew in the sky.

"Wow, they're a big butterflies!" Neemon said.

"They are not butterflies, they are a legendary warrior and a guardian! Zoe has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the winds! She's Kazemon, while Tsukiko has bonded with the Guardian of the South! She is Lillymon!" Bokomon said.

Siria and Serenity the looked at Lillymon try to find the mark, but it was useless since her mark is on her right shoulder and they cannot see it because of her err…outfit.

"They looked awesome!" Veemon said

"You can said that again." Serenity said.

The two digimon turned to look at them as they walked up to them.

"Evil creatures! Be terrified by the wind!" Kazemon said.

Siria sweat dropped.

"Who would be Terrified of her?"

"You got it Kazemon, Let's finish this!" Lillymon said.

Kazemon nodded.

The Mushroomon then attacked them.

"HURRICANE WAVE!" Kazemon cried as she throws long thin tornadoes from her fingers.

"FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon cried as she Thrusts both of her arms forward, makes a gun muzzle from the petals on its wrists, and shoots an energy shell.

As they fought Veemon, Siria, and Serenity cheered on.

"Go Kazemon! Lillymon!" Veemon cheer as he thrust her arms in the air, laughing.

The mushroommon then digivolved into Woodmon, a large tree trunk digimon.

Kazemon rushed him then flew up to him.

"How about a little love tap?"

She then bumped her hip against his tmple and he got all goo goo eyed. She then started kicking him repeatedly, until Woodmon had enough and tossed her away.

"KAZEMON!" Lillymon said.

As Woodmon try to attack the Kazemon who had de-digivolved to Zoe, Lillymon tried to use 'Flower Wreath' to hold him, but it's no use because it had no effect and Woodmon tossed Lillymon away and she de-digivolved into Tsukiko.

"TSUKI!" Siria cried in panicked as she saw that Woodmon now had his eyes on Tsukiko and marched towards her.

Without hesitation, Siria run towards her friend and pushed her out of the way.

"SIRIA!" Veemon cried as he saw his Partner is in a grave danger.

Just then, Siria's D-3 began to glowed and she yelled.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZED!"

Veemon begin to glowed and he digivolved.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVED TO…FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

Siria gasped as she saw Flamedramon. "He…Digivolved…" She breathed.

Flamedramon then quickly run towards Siria and move her to safety and he fought Woodmon.

"Who is that?" JP asked.

"That is Flamedramon, an armour digimon, champion level. Veemon used the digi-egg of courage to atmour digivolve, he is brave, loyall digimon and his special attack is fire rocket." Bokomon explain.

Just then, Koji evolved into Lobomon and help Flamedramon.

"Go for it Flamedramon! Lobomon!" Siria cheered.

"You got it Siria!" They both said in unison.

Lobomon attacked Woodmon with Lobo Kendo and made a hole on his forehead.

"Was that a love tap?" he taunted.

Flamedramon then used his fire rocket and Lobomon used his laser on Woodmon, blasting into the hole, make it larger, shocking the digimon.

"Lobomon, if you would." Flamedramon said.

Lobomon nodded.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil! Shadow creature, be purified by the Light!"

Lobomon pulled out his D-Tector as Woodmon began tocrumble.

"Farewell Woodmon, for good! Fractal code: Digitize!"

Woodmon's data was then downloaded and he was turned back into Mushroommon brothers.

Lobomon then turned back to Koji and Flamedramon turned into a smaller version of Veemon.

Siria, Serenity and Tsukiko ran over to them as Koji kneeled on the ground, panting.

His D-Tector started beeping so he looked at it and pressed a button.

"Fractal code : render!"

The area was covered in data and repaired the damaged land, making the grass and flowers grow back and the large tree look healthy again.

"Beautiful…" Siria breathed.

She then turned to Koji and the smaller version of Veemon. "Are you guys okay? Koji and…umm…I guess it's not Veemon now."

"I'm Demiveemon now." Demiveemon said.

"Okay are you guys okay?" Siria asked again.

Demiveemon smiled "Never better!" He turned to Koji.

"It was awesome fighting alongside you Koji!" Demiveemon said.

Koji grinned. "Same here little guy."

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you guys." Zoe said suddenly.

The girls turned to see that the digimon is rejoiced in happiness.

She walked over to Koji and his friends and held her hand out to the boy.

He ignored her and stood up.

"You know, Koji you could try being friendly!" She called after him.

"We told him that thousand time." Tsukiko whispered.

"I don't get him! Why do I try to like a boy who acts like that?"

"He _is_ friendly. To us, at least." Serenity chuckled.

They then follow their friend, but Serenity stopped when she saw JP was upset about him not getting a spirit.

"Hey." She said.

He looked up at her.

"You were really brave today! Don't worry, I haven't found my spirit too but, I know we'll find ours soon when we are ready for it, so don't give up okay?"

JP looked at her amazed by her words.

"Serenity!" Her friends called.

"Coming guys!" she yelled.

She then ran over to them and continue their journey.

**That's that :] R&R guys.**

**Oh, the others are pretty exhausted so it's just me here. :]**


	5. Chapter 5 A New Partner?

Another Partner!?

**GF : Finally!**

**Siria : Where have you been?**

**GF : Too many exam these days so I'm not allowed to touch my laptop**

**Tsukiko : Poor thing *rubbing GF'S back"**

**GF : Thanks Tsukiko**

**Tsukiko : Anytime **

**Serenity : Let's just on to the story, shall we?**

**GF : Sure!**

Since Tsukiko found her spirit and they have won the battle, they continue on their journey in silent.

'I'm bored…' Siria thought.

'**Why don't you sing to lighten the mood?' **Answered Itegami in her mind.

'Good idea… But it's embarrassing….'

'**You have sing twice in front of them.'**

'Thanks for the reminder.' Siria thought sarcastically.

'…It's not going to hurt anyway.' She thought.

_Chiisana machi de sou data kara_

_Chiisana koto shika dekiru to_

_Akirameteta_

_Kimetsuketeta_

_Moshi kimi no kotoba ga nakereba_

_Kitto asu mo samayoi_

_Tsuzukete darou_

Koji didn't mind her singing. In fact, he wished she would sing more.

Tsukiko and Serenity both enjoyed the song, they glad that Siria is able to open herself more.

As for Veemon, he didn't mind at all. His partner has a beautiful voice. He wished she will sing everyday.

_Todoke todoke yami wo nukete_

_Hikari sasu kimi no moto be_

_Egao omotte ima mo ikite_

_Koukai ga nai you ni_

Suddenly her D-Tector and Tsukiko's D-Tector beeping again.

"**Tsukiko, your Digi-egg is nearby, and Siria, your Crest is nearby"**

Tsukiko beamed at that. She'll got a partner too!

Siria in the other hand, was frowned. What's a Crest?

"Veemon, what's a crest?" Siria asked.

"I dunno… All I know that crest is some kind of thing that helped me digivolved other than using Digi-egg." Veemon answered.

Koji sighed. He will rather being a warrior than a guardian. Honestly, being guardian is suck. So many things to be taken care of.

"In any case, let's just find these things." Koji said, knowing that if he said no then Siria will use that puppy dog eyes.

The girls nodded.

They then followed the map that lead them to a cave. They entered the cave and found the digi-egg and some kind of gold necklace with a symbol in the middle.

Tsukiko and Siria exchanged look and nodded.

Tsukiko walked to the digi-egg and Siria walked to the necklace.

When Tsukiko touch the egg, a blue-green (A/N : It's color is like Shiryu's Cloth from Saint Seiya.) light shot out and she captures it. It's her digivice. She then lift the egg and a blue-green light shot out from the hole and revealing a cute orange digimon with beige color in his bottom.

"HURRAY! FREE AT LAST!" The digimon said as he flew to Tsukiko's arm.

"Hey there, my name's Patamon and we're partners." Patamon said as he smiled cutely.

"Hey Patamon, it's nice to meet you, I'm Tsukiko, and these are my friends." She said, pointing at the group.

"Hey everybody."

Serenity waved and smiled at Patamon. Koji didn't care much. He turned to Siria.

"Aren't you going to lift it?" Koji asked.

Siria snapped from her thought. "Oh…yea…"

She lift the crest, and same thing happen. A turquoise light shot out from the hole and revealing a puppy like digimon that wore golden collar.

"HURRAY! AT LAST!" She exclaimed happily.

Veemon beamed when the digimon got out from the light. He know exactly who is it.

"SIS!" Veemon exclaimed.

The digimon looked at Veemon and beamed as well.

"ONII-SAN!" The digimon exclaimed.

Siria looked at them confused.

"Umm…Onii-san?" Siria asked.

"Yep, Siria, met your second partner Salamon, my little sister." Veemon said, proudly.

"SISTER?" Siria said in shock.

"Yep, you see after the war between the legendary warriors and guardians with Lucemon, we were destined to guard the guardian of the east at all costs, because we share the same role, we began called each other brother and sister." Veemon explain.

"I see… Nice to meet you Salamon." Siria said happily.

"Nice to meet you Siria!" Salamon exclaimed.

Tsukiko looked at Patamon. "Does this means that you have a sibling too?" Tsukiko asked.

Patamon nodded.

"Yep! A brother." He said.

"I see… Can't wait to meet him." Tsukiko said.

"Let's go." Koji said.

"Oh, okay." Siria said.

"Right behind you Mr. Lone Wolf." Mused Tsukiko.

Koji chuckled a bit.

Siria smiled.

'If only Mitsuki can come too…'

She sighed.

'I hope she is here even though it's impossible.' She thought.

She then followed the others, holding Salamon in her arms.

Little did she know that her wish is about to come true…

**That's that…. FYI guys, the trio is not here now, I told them to leave me alone 'cause I'm stressed.**

**Anyway, R&R**


	6. Chapter 6 A Molehill Out of Mountain

A Molehill Out of a Mountain

Koji, Siria, Tsukiko, Serenity, Veemon, Salamon and Patamon had been walking and catching rides on Trailmons for few days and they came to a cliff and for some unknown reason Koji want to climb it.

Siria groaned at that decision. She HATES height but gave in when everyone go along with it, so now they were climbing on the side of a cliff.

"K-Koji…I'm scared…" Siria whimpered. Koji sighed. He's a bit guilty for making this decision.

"Oh, come on Siria. It's OK. Beside, if you learn from now you would never afraid of heights anymore." Tsukiko said reassuring. Siria nodded hesitantly and muttering prayers to herself and her partners and death threats to Koji.

The group gasped as they heard voices calling out for help.

"Where is it coming from?" Serenity asked.

"Up there!" Salamon said.

They then climbing upwards and found a cave which filled with female digimon trapped in a cage.

"Those are KaratsukiNumemon, normally peaceful and happy digimon, but why would anyone locked them up?" Patamon frowned.

"Hello?" Koji said.

"A hero!" one said.

"Quickly, please! You must save us!"

"Don't be so pushy! You'll scare them away!"

The group ran towards the cage and kneeled in front of them.

"Don't worry guys, we'll help you." Serenity said.

The KaratsukiNumemon smiled sadly as Koji picked up a large rock and started whacking it against the lock, trying to break it off.

The digimon then cried out in terror as they looked over the humans' shoulders.

They turned to see a creature grabbed Veemon, Salamon, and Patamon and swiped Siria, Tsukiko, and Koji then threw them both off cliff.

"GUYS!" Serenity yelled.

The creature grabbed her and pulled her closer and revealed himself as a troll like digimon.

"You cute. Me like you. You go in cage with women." He mocked.

He unlocked the door and threw her in the cage, her back hitting the bars at the end.

"Me use you to get others to give fractal code, they do it to save friend!"

Serenity gave her death glare to the goblin digimon.

"Don't you dare do anything to them!" she said.

He laughed at her.

"You funny! Me like you! Me think me ask Cherubimon to keep you!"

He then walked away.

Serenity groaned. She feel so helpless. She haven't found her spirit and she's already in this kind of situation.

"We are terribly sorry about your friends!"one of the KaratsukiNumemon said.

Serenity looked at them and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, it's not your fault. Umm…Who's that digimon anyway?" She asked.

"That's Grumblemon, the legendary warrior of Earth and he's very mean!"

"WHA!? A LEGENDARY WARRIOR!?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Uh…Y-yes." One of them answered nervously.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to scared you. I thought that all the legendary warriors are good." She said. "What did he want anyway?"

"Our mountain fractal code! But we don't have any idea where it is!"

"And we are too weak to fight a legendary warrior!"

Serenity then assured them that everything will be alright.

Hours later it was night time and Serenity spent her time telling the KaratsukiNumemon stories about human world and left out the story about her childhood because it's a touchy subject.

"Lady Serenity, can you sing?"

"Wha-wha? Sing?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. Can you?"

"Uhh…yeah but my voice is terrible…" Serenity siaid.

"We doubt that my lady. Please sing just one song for us." One of them pleaded.

Serenity sighed in defeat and sing.

_Shiawase wo sagashi no aruiteyukimashou_

_Hiroi sora wo miage kumo wo oikakemashou_

_Ohisama wa pikapika itsudate egao ne_

_Koneko-tachi gorogoro nakayoshi ni narou_

_Shiawase wo sagashi ni aruiteyukimashou_

_Chiisana akai hana kubikazari wo tsukurou_

_Ookina ki yurayura soyokaze to odoru yo_

_Kotoritachi chunchunchunchun koe awase utau_

"You sing good!"

The females all turned around to see Grumblemon smirking at them.

"You make a nice songbird. Me keep you for sure!"

"I'm not going to be your object! So dream on!" Serenity yelled angered.

He laughed at that and turned around to see outside of the cave as they all heard voices.

The y sounded familiar.

"Ally? What are you talking about?"

That voice!

It was…

"Koji!" She said.

"Don't play dumb! We know you're all in league with Grumblemon!"

"WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? HE TOOK OUR FRIEND AND YOU SAID THAT WE'RE ON HIS LEAGUE?"

That sounded like Tsukiko.

Grumblemon dug down into the ground and disappeared and she heard a blast.

He must have went to hurt them!

"Gods! Let a miracles or anything happen!" She said in desperate tone.

Suddenly her D-Tector beeping and a blue and pink light rushed to her and revealing a spirit.

It's her Spirit!

She smiled and pointing her D-Tector.

"SPIRIT!" She cried.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"DIANAMON!" She cried.

All of the KaratsukiNumemon gaped at the sight of new guardian takes place on where Serenity stand.

Dianamon smiled. "Let's get out of here." She said.

She broke the lock and the female KaratsukiNumemon opened the door and rushed to the opening and looked down to see the male Karatsukis staring at Grumblemon and her friends had been tied to the mountain side.

"STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Dianamon screeched.

The group down below all looked up to see her and the female Karatsukis. The group looked at her, confused.

"Geez, we just got separated for a couple hours and you guys already forgetting me. That's cruel." She said.

Siria smiled. "Serenity?" She asked in disbelief.

Crescemon smiled. "The one and only."

"Serenity! You're alright!" Tsukiko said happily.

"Bokomon, please explain who is that digimon." JP said.

"That is, Dianamon the guardian of the West. Her special attack Lunatic Dance, Ice archery and Dark Archery. She represent the beautiful crescent moon in the sky." Bokomon explain

"The humans are good!"

"How do you know?" The leader asked.

"We trust lady Dianamon!" The females said.

"Let. My. Friends. Go." Dianamon said in death threaten voice.

"Me not think so. Puny kids and you have spirits! Me want!"

"Fine, you ask for it! LUNATIC DANCE!"

Dianamon stepped gracefully as if she was dancing and rapidly slash Grumblemon with her weapon.

Koji, Siria, and Tsukiko had gotten free by pushing themselves away from the mountain when the Karatsukis' dropped their knife and cut the rope that holding them.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" They cried.

"LOBOMON!"

"ANGEWOMON!"

"LILLYMON!"

"You guys ready?" Lillymon asked as both her and Angewomon turned to their partners.

"Uh-huh!" They said.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" They cried.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE!"

Patamon turned into some kind of Pegasus like digimon.

The others then Spirit evolve too and jumped into the battle.

They seemed doing fine until Grumblemon find the fractal code and this beast spirit thing and Slide evolution to Gigasmon.

He then took the fractal code and the mountain crumbled and the kids fell down, Zoe, JP, Neemon, and Bokomon going one way, Tommy, Koji, and Takuya went other way, while the guardians and their partners going one way down a weird tunnel, separated.

**Okay guys, I wanted to tell you something. Siria's Angewomon is like the normal one but with turquoise sleeves or something like that (The pink thing Angewomon wear I mean.) and her bra is aquatic blue. She can use every element but her main element is Ice and Water. I gave her new technique :**

**Heaven Arrow : Same as Celestial Arrow, only that it's color is gold and it used a bow not a wing thingy on Angewomon's hand**

**Divine Arrow : Same as Celestial Arrow but it's produced by rainbow (Celestial Arrow is produced by thunder)**

**Olympus Arrow : Shot an arrow upwards and will fall down as millions of arrows**

**Northern Cross : Like Heaven Charm but it's color is aquatic and 3 times stronger than Heaven charm.**

**For Tsukiko's Lillymon, nothing changed except that she can use her mega form attack (Either Lotosmon's attack or Rosemon's attack. The same goes to Angewomon she can use Ophanimon's technique.) Her main element is Wind and Flower. Her new technique is :**

**Rose Vines : Make a thousand of vines full of thorns appeared and bind the enemy**

**Land of Illusion : Make a gentle wind and drive the enemy into an illusion**

**Divine Flower : Like flower cannon but instead of cannon, she shoot a laser**

**Flower Hurricane : Make a hurricane with flowers over it.**

**For Serenity's Dianamon, nothing changed and same as the other two she can use Crescemon's techniques. Her main element is Moon and Thunder. Her new technique :**

**Moon Corridor : Make a very dark corridor appeared and can make the enemy goes insane. It takes a lot of energy though.**

**Arrow of Selene : A divine arrow that when it's shot, it will never missed its target.**

**God Thunder :Make a thousand Thunder appeared and hit the enemy**

**Rage of Thunder : Make a huge thunder appeared and eliminated the enemy**

**I'm open up a poll to decide Siria's beast spirit. Please choose between Nefertimon and Magnadramon. **

**Latsly, if anyone can give me idea of what Tsukiko's beast spirit is, please do because I'm kinda at lost here. I'm thinking of giving her Lilamon but it seems that Lilamon is human digimon right?**

**Anyway please review if you want to give an opinion.**

**About the song that keep appearing in this story, it's not mine.**

**The first song (The one Siria sang when they looking for her and Koji's spirit) is Leat Ptrapica from Ar Tonelico 3 Drama CD (Probably) It's sung by Haruka Shimotsuki**

**The second one (The one when they were at the Trailmon) is Hikari no Naka ni From Ar tOnelico 3 too. It's Tyria ending song it's sung by KOKIA**

**The third one (The lullaby Siria sang for Veemon) Is Reisha's Lullaby from Ar Tonelico 2. It's Sung by Yuuko Ishibashi**

**The fourth song (The one she sang before told to find Patamon and Salamon.) is Reach by CHI-KA. It's Rune Factory Tides of Destiny opening for Aden's story.**

**The fifth one (The one in this chapter) is Shiawase Sagasou or Let's Seek Happiness from Ar Tonelico 3. It's from drama cd too. I don't know the name of the singer.**

**Thanks, I love you guys :* **


	7. Chapter 7 Sanzomon the Guardian of North

SANZOMON THE GUARDIAN OF NORTH

Siria open her eyes. 'What happened? Oh yeah, Gigasmon beat us and we fell down.' She thought. She then get up and look at her surrounding. She's in a small room. There are only a table, chair, and one bed. 'Where am i?' She thought.

"Oh, good you are awake."

Siria turned to the direction of the voice and found Tsuki standing near the door with V-Mon and Salamon. "SIRIA!" V-Mon and Salamon exclaim and jumped to Siria's arm. Siria giggled at their childish behavior. "Sorry to make you worried." She said. "Well, we forgive you but promise us you won't make us worry anymore." Salamon said. Siria nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Siria you should meet our savior first." Tsuki said. "Oh, okay." Siria said then follow Tsuki out of the room with V-Mon and Salamon.

They then arrive at a room which seem to be a living room. They are greeted by a girl with red hair and brown eyes. She has fair skin and she look like she's their age. "Oh Siria, glad to see you already awake." The girl said. "Mitsuki!? How did you end up here?" Siria asked incredulously. "Well…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Mitsuki was playing alone in the park when suddenly her cell phone is ringing.**_

"_**Mitsuki,**__**it's time to decide your future. Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 out bound train"**_

"_**W-what?" She asked her phone then she look at the time in her phone. 5.20 'Great.' She thought. She said then rushed to the train station.**_

_**At the train **_

'_**F-Finally.' She thought. 'What time is it anyway?' She thought. She then look at her phone again. 5.35. 'phew at least I still have a bit time.'**_

_**When she get off the train, she quickly search for the nearest elevator went inside. Then, the elevator started speeding up and the five looked up to see that they were going to pass their floor.**_

'_**W-Wha? Oh Gods what did I get myself into?'**_

_**When the elevator's door open, Mitsuki stared out of the opened doors to see an underground train station with different colored trains and bunch of kids from different ages down there, looking around and boarding trains.**_

'_**Woah… So many kids.' **_

"_**It's up to you now, which one will you choose?" Her phone asked.**_

_**Mitsuki then look at all the train then nodded her head. She has come this far, why quit now?**_

_**Flashback end**_

"Then I end up here and live here for about…2 days… maybe…" Mitsuki said, finishing her story.

"So you got that weird message too?" Serenity asked. "Yup." Mitsuki answered simply. "Whose house is this anyway?" Tsukiko asked as Patamon flew to her lap. "This is Reppamon's house. You are in Reppamon's village now." Mitsuki answered.

Just as Tsuki want to asked again, a loud boom sound is heard. "What in the name of Olympus is that?" Siria asked incredulously. A Reppamon then enter the house with panic written all over his face. "Mitsuki, we've got trouble, Two Greymons are attacking on our village." Reppamon explained. "What? Why are they attacking us?" Mitsuki asked. "We don't know. You have to get out of here, you'll get hurt if you stay here too long." Reppamon said. "What? No way! You guys being so kind to me and I haven't done anything to repay you!" She said. "Hey, we can help you to fought them back." Siria said. "Yeah, we are the Guardians of the Digital World, you can count on us." Serenity assured them. "You three are… Guardians?" Reppamon asked. "Yep." Tsuki said. "Then please, help us." Reppamon Pleaded.

"Okay guys, ready?" Siria asked as she turned to her partners. Salamon and V-Mon nodded. Tsuki then turned to her partner to and Patamon nodded.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-MON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO… FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO… PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE!"

Mitsuki watched them in awe as she saw the blue dragon digimon turned into his bigger version and the orange hamster with bat wings tuned into a pegasus like digimon. "Way to go…" She breathed.

"It's our turn now" Serenity said. Tsuki and Siria nodded and take their D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"ICEANGEWOMON!"

"LILYMON!"

"DIANAMON!"

"Woah…" Mitsuki gaped as she saw her friends turn into digimon. Siria become an angel like digimon, Tsukiko turned into a fairy like digimon and Serenity turn into a female warrior like digimon. Suddenly her D-Tector beeping. She then take her yellow D-Tector with green grip.

"**Mitsuki, your spirit is nearby." ** A woman voice said. "Spirit? What Spirit?" Mitsuki asked confused, "It's something we need to turn into digimon." Lilymon explain. "So I can turn into digimon if I found this spirit?" Mitsuki asked. "Yes."

"Cool. Alright then I'll go to find my spirit while you fought those Greymons." Mitsuki said. "Okay, but take Lilymon with you, who knows if there are more than 2 Greymons." IceAngewomon said. Mitsuki nodded. "I'll go too. I don't want Mitsuki to got any danger." Reppamon said. Mitsuki nodded and together with Lilymon and Reppamon, they search for her spirit.

**About 2 minutes later**

After searching for two minutes, they found themselves in front of a shrine. It has a round pillar and has strange light above it.

"Reppamon, what is this place?" Mitsuki asked. "This is a shrine that is created by the creator of the digital world to praise his Gods in human world. From what I heard from elder stories, it says that your world is once protected by four elder dragons that control element itself and they fought against… er… what do they call it? A legendary Golem… maybe and then when they defeated him, they created your world. Since our creator is from your world after all." (**A/N : I dunno who created the DigiWorld, but in my fanfiction it's created by a human.) **Mitsuki and Lilymon gasped. "So this shrine is created to praise the four elder dragons?" Mitsuki asked in disbelief. "Yes… But… no one able to open the door for some reasons. It says that something precious is hidden in there. Maybe it's your spirit." Reppamon explained.

"Then, how are we going to get the spirit then?" Lilymon asked.

"Hm… oh, what about.." Mitsuki muttered then step forward.

**Spirit of life hear my song  
That I now sing to thee  
I sing for you with my heart  
And my soul**

**I am here  
Waiting for you  
To Answer me…**

As soon as Mitsuki stopped singing, the door instantly open, which make Reppamon gasped. "Aha, I knew it." Mitsuki said. "Of course, back in our shrine we do this to open the doors too." Lilymon said.

"You have a shrine too in your world?" Reppamon asked curiously. "Yes. Four shrines actually. Each of them is guarded by one Dragon Priestess and they sing this song to open the door. The reason why Mitsuki can open it, it's because Mitsuki is an Earthmate, like me." Tsuki explained.

"Anyway, let's just take the spirit and help Siria and Serenity." Mitsuki said. They then enter the shrine. Just as Mitsuki is going to search for her spirit in shrien, someone stop her. "Not so fast!" Lilymon gasped as she saw Grumblemon standing in their way. "Get out of the way!" Mitsuki yelled in frustration. "Me not think so. Me want Spirit." Grumblemon said. "Mitsuki, go find your spirit, we will hold him here." Lilymon said. Mitsuki hesitant but nodded anyway then ran towards the main room (That's what Repppamon called it.).

**In The Main Room**

"Okay… Where is this spirit?" She muttered. A Green and Yellow light then shine brightly in front of her and revealed her spirit. The spirit then went into her D-Tector. "Okay, time for action!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"SANZOMON!"

Mitsuki turned into a Buddha priestess like digimon. Dryadmon has long wavy yellow hair and has many scrolls and one red rosary.

Meanwhile, Lilymon and Reppamon are having hard time fought Grumblemon, as he turned to Gigasmon again. Luckily, Mitsuki arrived at the right time.

"SCROLL OF JUDGEMENT!" Sanzomon said as she open one of her scroll and from that scroll million neddles comes out and Gigasmon. "Wow Mitsuki, perfect timing." Lilymon said. Mitsuki smile and look at Gigasmon. "Give up, or do you want some more?" Dryadmon asked, giving Gigasmon her evil glare. "Hmmph. I go now. But me will back for spirits." Gigasmon said then disappeared.

The three digimons then went back to their friends, and glad to found that their friends have defeated Greymons. They then tell Siria and Serenity about the shrine which make them a bit surprised.

After that, The Reppamons gave them ride to find their friends.

They then meet Koji and the others, then said goodbye to the Reppamons and continue their journey.**  
**TBC

**That's that. There's a bit Rune Factory Tides of Destiny theory here. Well in my main story there is a bit crossover and I'm still working at it. So, in my story, there are dragon shrines too on earth, specifically in Fenith island and Sanctuary. If you want to know the details, read Oracles of Delphi. Siria is the only Dragon Priestess in this digimon story, while Tsuki, Serenity, and Mitsuki are Earthmate.**


End file.
